Modern computer generated "3-D" graphics displays provide interactivity by intensive computation and display updating - a process that is relatively costly in terms to update times and computational power. Aerodyne Products Corporation proposes to alleviate this problem by pre-recording on video-disk a finite number of stereo views of the three dimensional image under consideration. The stereo pair of each view provides pseudo 3-D displays of the image to the operator. When a new perspective is desired, the viewers simply calls up a new stereo pair from the video disk, a rapid process requiring essentially no computation. This technique will provide the observer with a close approximation to a true 3-D display, very rapid interactivity, and reduced computational burdens on the display generator or controller.